Is Tomorrow TOo Late part 2
by Arlia Ashton
Summary: this is the last half of the story...


Ben waited got Kari, as she put on her coat, and her boots.   
"Are you ready?"   
"Yeah."   
Kari walked out of her house, and locked the door.   
"Should we take one car, or both?"   
"Both Ben. Just because you might want to leave before I'm ready."   
'Not likely…' he thought   
"Sure."   
Ben opened the door to Kari's car for her, and shut it behind her. Kari followed Ben to the park, and pulled her car into the reserved spots for them. Under her coat, she wore a black skirt that came to the knee, and she wore a glittering pink sleeveless turtle top. They walked to the tent that was set up for the guests until it was time for the concert to begin. Mimi was there.   
"Hey! Where's Maddison tonight?"   
"She's with your mother who's watching Kayla. Your parents are going to be here surely."   
"Great!"   
Mimi turned to Ben.   
"So, how's business going for you?"   
"Everything is going very well thank you."   
"That's good."   
"Where's Matt?"   
"He's getting ready."   
Everyone started to pour into the tent. The concert was going to start in a couple of minutes. Kari, and her group of friends walked to their places. Kari was thankful that there were heaters near by.   
'Maybe I should just give up on T.K and go for Ben. He's such a nice person…'   
Kari took her coat off, and draped it over her chair. Whiteness blanketed the ground. The moonlight made the snow shimmer silver. Music started to play, and screams started up. Matt walked out onto the stage, and began singing 'Silver Bells'. Everyone sung along with him.   
"Well, now that we're all warmed up, and ready to sing…I'd like to interrupt my show for a couple of moments. Now, out there in the crowd somewhere is a girl who has an amazing talent. Last night all of my friends and I went to watch her perform in a Christmas play. Judie Evans…where are you? Come up here."   
There was a group of loud screaming girls, and Judie ran up to the stage. Matt helped her up.   
"So? How do you like school?"   
"It's good thank you."   
"What's your favorite subject?"   
"English."   
"Who's your teacher?"   
"Mrs. Kari Taylor."   
"Do you like her as a teacher?"   
"Hell yeah! She's the best teacher that I know! She's so friendly and you can talk to her about anything!"   
"Well…Mrs. Kari Taylor…could you please come up here?"   
Kari's mouth fell open.   
'What the hell are you doing Matt?'   
Ben lightly pushed Kari. Behind her, she could hear her students shouting her name. Matt bent down, and helped her onto the bright stage.   
"Well Kari, have you been a good girl this year?"   
Kari smiled at Matt.   
"Yes. Why?"   
"Judie, have you been a good girl this year?"   
"Yes I have."   
"Is this true Kari?"   
"It is Matt."   
"Ok. Good. Now Judie, Santa has told me to give you a Christmas present early. For Christmas this year, you get to have lunch with me, a whole new wardrobe made by my wife, my cd collection, and…a kiss."   
Judie turned red. Matt bent over, and kissed her cheek. All of Judie's friends screamed and shouted.   
"Come by my tent after, and I'll give you everything."   
"O…Ok!"   
Judie jumped down from the stage, and ran back to her friends. Kari smiled. Matt had made this girl very happy.   
"Matt? What am I doing up here?"   
Matt laughed.   
"Well you see…every good little girl deserves something special for Christmas."   
"What more could I want? I have good health, great friends, and awesome family…."   
"Yes…but do you have love?"   
The question caught Kari off guard.   
"What? Love?"   
  
  
Everyone watched as Kari stumbled on that question about love. Mimi was so happy. Soon Kari was going to be the happiest person she knew. Tai smiled, and pulled Sora close. Ken and Yolie hugged, Davis laughed, and Cody just smiled. Even Kari's parents knew.   
  
  
"Yes. Love…"   
"I don't…don't have time for love."   
"What do you think everyone? Does your teacher have time for love? Scream if you think so!"   
A loud roar filled Kari's ears.   
"Ok. Everyone here thinks you have the time…now…come over here…"   
Kari walked towards Matt. Just then, the lights dimmed so that they were almost off, snow began to fall again, and a thick mist rolled across the stage. Pink lights flashed, and moved across the stage. Then a voice could be heard.   
"Kari. I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I didn't say good-bye to you when you moved to America. I'm sorry. I was rude. I didn't want to think that you would be moving away from me. I couldn't handle that fact. I know I hurt you, and I know that you might not forgive me, but what a perfect time to forgive. Two years ago…"   
Kari saw someone moved out onto the stage and walk really slow. The crowed hushed.   
"You told me that you loved me. You told me in a letter. I don't deserve you Kari. Is it true that I still have your heart? Because if it is, then I have to tell you, that you've always held my heart. "   
The lights began to light back up, and the mist rolled off of the stage.   
"You've been my hope when I was doubted. My love when I had hate. My guiding eyes when I was blinded. Kari…I love you."   
The lights came back on, but the figure was standing still.   
"Ladies and gentlemen…I would like to introduce my younger brother…T.K!"   
The crowed cheered. Kari couldn't do anything. T.K stood there, dressed in a dark green sweater, black pants, black boots, and in his hand, her held a single long stemmed red rose.   
"T.K!" Kari shouted.   
They ran to each other. T.K picked her up, and spun her in the air. Holding her in his arms, her looked into her eyes, and slowly lowered his lips to hers. As soon as their lips met, something inside of them changed forever. The crowed whistled, cheered and screamed. Snow blew around them, as Matt broke into another song.   
  
Now that you're right in front of me,   
There's something that I would like to say to you.   
I made up my mind,   
If you feel the same.   
I swear that I'll be there everyday.   
  
T.K and Kari began to dance on the stage.   
  
Everyday from now until I die,   
I will spend my life with you   
I can only pray,   
That we'll stay the same…   
Everyday…   
  
T.K rested his forehead against Kari's, and then pulled away.   
  
Open your eyes and look at me.   
Tell me that you can see it too.   
Cuz I'll be complete if you take this ring,   
I swear that I will love you everyday   
  
T.K got down on bended knee, and pulled a small pink velvet box from his pocket.   
  
Everyday from now until I die,   
I will spend my life with you   
I can only pray,   
That we'll stay the same…   
Everyday…   
  
Kari put a hand to her mouth, and cried.   
  
We both know that this world is always changing,   
No one's staying together…   
Maybe God will let us last forever…   
And ever…   
And I swear that I will be there everyday…   
And I swear that I will love you everyday…   
  
T.K slipped the ring onto Kari's 3rd finger of her left hand. The crowd went wild.   
  
Spend me life with you…   
I swear that I will love you everyday.   
  
Everyday from now until I die,   
I will spend my life with you   
I can only pray,   
That we'll stay the same…   
Everyday…   
  
((I don't know why…but I think that this song works perfectly for this story. 'Everyday' sung by B4-4))   
  
Matt stopped singing, and looked at his younger brother.   
"Now there folks, is the perfect Christmas present. These two have been in love for the longest time. Sometimes, you don't know what you have until it's taken away from you. Little Bro…I hope you treat her right…"   
"YOU BETTER!" came a voice from the crowd.   
"That folks, was Kari's older brother Tai."   
The crowd laughed.   
"So Kari…will you put my poor brother out of his misery and marry him…or will you turn him down? What do you think people? Should she marry him?"   
Everyone in New York must have shouted. Kari was sure that even the people watching this at home were shouting at their TV screens.   
"Well you know Matt…I don't think that I could ever let him go now that I've got him. He's my other half. It's like we were meant for each other…so T.K…I'm going to have to marry you. And…we have two years to make up for…"   
The gathering of people went nuts. They laughed, and shouted. T.K pulled Kari into his arms, and kissed her again.   
"I'll never leave you again…"   
  
***   
  
Ok…so yeah…what do you think? Is it a keeper? Or should I toss this? I'm starting a mailing list. If anyone would like to be part of it, just tell me when you reply to this fic. My mailing list will tell everyone on it that I have a new piece of work up on the net. Vixen, I had to put in your last name in here. It was perfect. If you don't like it…then tough. Keep an eye on my Panther for me okies? :: laughs madly:: he's mine…ALL mine. You can look…but… NO TOUCHY!


End file.
